1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a control apparatus for a switching circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Apparatuses have been hitherto known, which are mounted in, for example, electric vehicles and which performs on-off control to switching devices (for example, bidirectional semiconductor devices, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), capable of reverse conducting) in switching circuits by using power supplied from direct current (DC) power sources to drive loads such as motors.
The switching circuits provided in the apparatuses each include high-side switching devices composing high-side arms connected to a higher-voltage-side terminal, low-side switching devices composing low-side arms connected to a lower-voltage-side terminal, and free wheeling diodes connected in parallel to the switching devices in a reverse conducting direction. Inductive loads, such as motors, are connected to the connection points between the high-side arms and the low-side arms.